Help Me
by Mango21
Summary: After being tortured for revenge because of winning the Second Titan War, will Percy Jackson be able to recover or is he already far too broken to recover? Most characters are OOC. Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello this is my first story on FF. Please don't hate it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. **

His bloodcurdling screams filled the air, but his pleas for help fell upon invisible ears. No one was coming for him. No one was going to save him. He was alone. It was just him and his captor.

(One week before)

Victory parties were going on at camp. The second titan war was over and they had one. This particular party had lasted well into the night. It was nearly midnight when Percy Jackson stumbled into his cabin from tiredness. He didn't even bother to undress as he fell into bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow. If it had been a regular night at camp, he probably would have noticed the two men hiding in the shadows of the Poseidon cabin, but it wasn't a regular night, so he failed to notice them.

The moment Percy Jackson had fallen asleep, the two men jumped into action. It was going on 12:15am and if they didn't get him to their master at exactly 1:00am they were dead, literally. They were dressed in black as dark as the night. One had greasy black hair while the other had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. They both had black colored contacts in. They were both fairly large men in strength. The first one took out a syringe filled with anesthetic. Percy might be asleep but they didn't want tot take any chances. He slowly distributed the contents into Percy's body. The second man took out rope and proceeded to tie Percy's wrists and feet together.

Since everyone had been at the party and were now passed out in their cabins, they did not notice the two men leaving Camp Half-Blood with the limp body of Percy Jackson. That was the day he was kidnapped.

When Percy had woken up, he found himself in a concrete room with a metal door that was obviously locked, so he didn't feel the need to try to open it. Other than the door the room was plain. He knew he was trapped. He checked his pockets to see if Riptide was there. It was not. If he didn't have any weapons then he wouldn't be able to fight whatever he was going to face. He could use hand to hand combat, but he was never really any good at that. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them and waited.

Only when there was a click of a lock being open and the familiar sound of footsteps walking into a room followed by the sound of squeaking wheels, did he lift his head up. there in front of him stood a man no more than 25. He had almost golden hair, but not as golden as Apollo's, that shined in the light coming from the ceiling. He was wearing a white lab coat like a doctor or a scientist might wear. The man had wheeled in a cart. Its contents were covered by a blanket. His chocolate brown eyes looked over Percy as if he was a new toy that the man had gotten for Christmas, like something to be played with. This worried Percy. What was the man planning to do to him?

"Perseus Jackson," the man said his name like a piece of garbage waiting to be stepped on, "do you know why you're here? You are here because you and all the rest of your little army of demigods won the Titan war. Since you are the leader I took you away. I want revenge, so let's see what happens when I break the little hero of Olympus. Before I get started, any questions?"

Percy didn't know what to say. What did the man mean by break him? Was he planning to hurt him? So Percy asked, "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?"

There was a small smirk on the man's face as he said, "You do not need to know who I am right now, but I was and still am on Kronos' side. Where you are, let's just say some things are better left unsaid. I can tell you how you got here though. You were drugged and brought here by the only two people I hired. They are now dead because they brought you here ten minutes too late, so I'm afraid it's just you and me here."

With those words the man turned to his cart and took the covering off. What Percy saw on it almost made him throw up. He had officially decided that this man was insane for killing two people for bringing him late, but what he saw on this cart went beyond the level of insanity. It was clear that the man intended to hurt him, torture him. On the cart were knives of various sizes, some had dried up blood on them. There was a whip that was lined in spikes, a pot of boiling hot water, a lighter for cigarettes, and some things that looked like medieval torture devices. Percy did not want to be here any more.

"Now Perseus if you try to get away from me or try to escape I will be forced to hurt ven more then when we have one of our little sessions. Is that clear?" The man said this as if he was talking to a disobedient little kid.

Percy was looking at the man contemplating if he should answer him or not. Then suddenly there was pressure on his cheek. Did the man just slap him?

"You will answer me when I ask you a question," the man said, but Percy wasn't listening. If the man didn't know he had the Achilles' curse then he couldn't hurt him. Percy smiled to himself. Big mistake.

Then the man had a look of realization on his face and said, "Of course! How could I have forgotten? You have the Achilles' curse, but I know where it is on you and I know how to get rid of it," the man had the look of a sadistic man who liked inflicting pain on people as he picked up a medium sized knife stained with blood.

Percy's smile had vanished. Fear overtook him as he stared at the knife. He knew what he was about to do and it would either kill him or make him very weak if the man intended to keep him alive. The man was goimg to plunge the knife into the small of his back, his Achilles' heel.

Before Percy had time to fully let this sink in, the man lunged at him. In just seconds he had Percy on his stomach. He pulled Percy shirt up and thrusted the knife into his back. The agonizing pain after that made him scream. Tears spilled down his face he'd never felt so much pain in his life, not even when he blew up Mt. St Helen's. It was as if a million swords had pierced his back instead of one knife. He was dying. He knew it. He couldn't be saved from something like this.

The man got off Percy and looked down at the screaming and crying boy. He did not want the boy to die before he could actually begin to torture him. That would ruin everything. He bent down and took the knife out of Percy's back, which caused a cry of pain to came out of Percy. The man smiled. The boy's cries of pain were music to his ears. He quickly went back to his cart of torture devices that actually held medicine and first aid stuff if his victims got to close to death before he was finished with them. He finally found what he was looking for. It was lotion that could heal any wound. He had stolen it from Apollo.

He went back to Percy who was now withering in agony in a puddle of his own blood. He squeezed the medicine onto Percy's wound, which was now bleeding profusely with no sign of stopping any time soon. The effect was immediate. The bleeding stopped and the wound closed itself up. There was no sign, not even a scar that showed there had been something there. He turned to look at Percy, who was now breathing heavily on the floor with his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

When Percy opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that he was in the same room he had been in before. He thought for sure he had died. Percy tried to move but he was too weak. All he wanted to do was sleep. So he closed his eyes and that's what he did. The man let him. He obviously wasn't going to have any fun if his victim was going to be asleep the whole time.

(Back to present)

Percy had been being tortured for a week now. He was wishing he was dead. The pain that he had been dealt was pure agony and that's why he was currently throwing up his own blood on the floor after another torture session with his captor, who had left a few minutes ago. His body could not take much more of this. He had many wounds all over him. His back had been torn to shreds by the whip. All his limbs had been broken including all his fingers, so he could not fight back or run away. Several of his ribs were broken. His skull probably had multiple fractures from being banged against the wall multiple times. Most of the skin on his right leg had been shredded to pieces and was covered in blood. His clothes were soaked with blood. Percy knew all of this because he could feel it, not see it, there was too much blood in his once sea green eyes. His black hair was covered with blood also. Every time he moved pain shot through his body. It was amazing what one person can do to another in the span of one week. If you looked closely you could see a little bit of bone showing through the blood where he had been whipped. He honestly had know idea how he was still alive. This was only the physical torture. The mental torture was much worse.

Percy's mind was not functioning correctly. Sometimes he would hear noises that weren't there or see things that weren't there, but what the man said to him was the worse. He said things like, "No one cares for you. "They aren't coming for you." Your father never cared for you; it was just an act so why would he spend his precious time trying to find his little boy?" "I'm actually sure he's glad you're gone." If Percy had been in the right state of mind he wouldn't have believed the lies, but he wasn't so the lies were the truth.

The once beige color of the concrete was now stained scarlet from the blood that had been spilled from Percy's body. The psychotic man laughed every time Percy cried in pain. He thought this was funny, but in truth it was wrong, just wrong.

Percy was starving. The food he had been given was very little and what he managed to shove down his mouth was thrown right back up. The sound of footsteps and laughter brought Percy back into his state of fear and pain. His torturer was back.

**A/N: So what did you think? Was it good or did you hate it? Please review. All you need to do his hit the blue review button. This is my first story (like I said at the top) so constructive criticism is accepted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them**

**Response to Maria Lim:**

**I'm in love with Percabeth to, but unfortunately there will be no Percabeth in it for a while. Yes I am changing the law. Though there will be no promises about not making it too agonizing. **

**I'm sorry that I kind of updated this chapter earlier today. I was just experimenting over how to post a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please read and review. (I really need the reviews because my sister and I are having a competition out of who has more reviews, and she's winning right now.)**

No, no, no, no, no. That was the only thing going through Percy's head. The man was back, but he only left a few minutes ago. Why was he back now? He didn't care anyway. He was going to just endure more pain, but why didn't he let him rest a little? His question was answered when the man said, "We have some visitors. Unfortunately, these visitors are my enemy. Do you know why they're my enemy, Percy? It's because these visitors are hear to rescue you. Yes Percy, someone has come for you, and that someone just happens to be your daddy and that self-righteous sun god. You know what this means don't you? This means that I will have to dispose of you."

The man took out a knife from his now scarlet stained lab coat and walked towards Percy, who was desperately trying to scoot away from him. Tears were flowing down his face. It wasn't supposed to end like this. It never was. He was supposed to grow up; graduate high school, go to college, get married, have children, and die old and happy, or at least that was what was supposed to happen in Percy's mind. Not like this, never like this. He was going to die on a stupid dirty concrete floor stained with his own blood. This was all wrong.

"I have decided that you will die slowly. I want to see the pain in your eyes as I cut your jugular vein and watch you bleed out on the floor. If your daddy and his little accomplice manage to somehow break in, then all they will find is your lifeless, bloodless body on the floor with no trace of me," Percy's torturer's voice was laced with malice.

The man was standing right over Percy now, the knife just inches away from his neck. Percy had backed up into a corner. There was no way he could escape this. He had lost all hope. He did not believe that Poseidon or Apollo would be able to get in. He was going to die all alone. The knife was now pressing against his neck.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside of the door, causing both of them to look towards the noise. Then as if it had never been attached to anything at all, the door was ripped off its hinges, but most surprising of all, a burst of water was blasted into the room. It came right towards them, and engulfed the man, causing the knife to fall from his hands, who had just been about to cut Percy's neck. As the water engulfed the man, it proceeded to drown him. Percy could hear the struggling going. The man was splashing around trying and failing to gasp for a breath.

Percy managed with so much effort to raise his hand and rub blood out of his eyes, so he could see what was going on. There in the doorway stood the two people Percy had less expected to see, Poseidon and Apollo. Poseidon had an expression of rage and anger on his face. Rage because he wanted nothing more then to kill the man who had dared to lay a hand on his son and anger for what he had done to his son. Apollo's eyes were scanning the room, taking in the sight of blood everywhere and wondering how much blood a human body can endure. His eyes finally landed on Percy who was fighting for consciousness because of all the energy he had to use to get into the corner.

As the last bit of life left the man, Apollo and Poseidon rushed over to Percy, who had lost his battle with consciousness. Poseidon was immediately overcome with grief. This was his son. He had let this happen. Poseidon subconsciously took his son into his arms and held him, as Apollo checked over him.

Apollo pulled away from Percy. The injuries on him were critical. He turned to Poseidon in said in a worried tone, "We need to bring him to Olympus right now. If we don't he will die."

Poseidon could only nod. He stood up with his son in his arms as he and Apollo flashed out of the horrible building.

(On Olympus)

The streets were alive with the sound of laughter. There was music and dancing despite all the construction and repairs going on. Shops were selling merchandise like there was no tomorrow, just another normal day on Olympus. All this was interrupted by shout for help and move out of the way.

The inhabitants of Olympus looked on in shock and horror as Apollo and Poseidon, who was hugging a bloody, unconscious boy in his arms, ran by. All that was running through their minds were, 'Who would do that to a boy, more importantly, who would do that to the Hero of Olympus?'

Apollo led the way to a secluded part of Olympus. This was where the hospital for the gods was located. It was really never used because the gods rarely get sick, but today was different. Even though the hospital wasn't used often, people did work there around the clock. It was just a precaution if something were to happen.

So the moment Apollo burst though the doors with Poseidon following close behind everyone jumped in surprise. Apollo started to yell orders to everyone, telling them to bring a bed over and to get a surgery room ready. When they had the bed Apollo carefully took Percy from Poseidon and gently laid him down on the bed and wheeled him away.

(5 hours later)

Apollo walked out of the surgery room to go find Poseidon, as the others wheeled Percy away to a holding room. His bright golden hair was all over the place, his blues eyes full of worry. He really could not believe it. He had spent five hours in that room trying, keyword _trying_, to use his powers to heal Percy. It had not worked at all. He knew there was something wrong. That man must've done something to Percy. He could've injected something into Percy or cursed him in some way, but Apollo would never know because the man was dead. He felt so useless right now. He was the god of healing. He was supposed to heal people. Why couldn't he heal Percy?

Being a god he wasn't supposed to care too much about his family, but he felt obligated to help this demigod in more ways than one. Percy was his little cousin. To him it was a responsibility to help his family when they needed it.

Poseidon had probably gone to the throne room. That was where Apollo was headed until he stopped and looked up at the sky, realizing that it was 8:00pm and the sun was still out. He quickly found his sun chariot and was off at the speed of light. It took him five minutes to set the sun. Once he was back, he immediately went to find Poseidon.

Poseidon, like Apollo had thought, was currently sitting on his throne in the throne room. He had IM'ed Sally to tell her the news. She had burst into tears the moment he had finished telling her. Percy was his son, his little _boy._ He was his father. He was supposed to protect Percy. If anything happened to Percy he would never forgive himself. Tears were threatening to fall out of his eyes. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a door opening and the light footsteps of Apollo coming towards him.

Poseidon jumped out of his seat and immediately asked, "How is he?"

Apollo gave him a look of sympathy and answered truthfully, "He's not good. There was a little problem."

"What problem?"

"Well my powers didn't really work."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that the man that captured your son did something to him. I think that he either injected him with something or cursed him in some way, and these things are making it impossible for me to heal him with my powers," Apollo responded.

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I think, considering Percy is a mortal and his mother would love to see him after all this , we should bring him to a mortal hospital where I can work on him there."

**A/N: How was it? Did you love it or hate it? Read and review. Constructive compliments are advised.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Jelloqueen1998: **Thanks! I Kind of forgot that the guy had boiling water.

**CLARATHEBIGGESTPJOFAN: **Thank you. My sister has a strange mind too.

**PercyJacksonMonkey101: **Your review made me laugh. I'm breaking the law.

**Wise girl: **Thanks!

**Wise girl: **Thanks again!

Sally Jackson was currently speeding down the highway to get to the hospital. When Poseidon had IMed her that they had found Percy and the condition he was in, she nearly fainted with grief. She hadn't known what to do after that. She wasn't allowed on Olympus, so she couldn't go up and see him. She just cried and waited. Until she got another IM from Poseidon, he had told her Apollo's theory and that they were going to take Percy to a mortal hospital.

When she reached the hospital, she got out of her car and barreled through the doors. She saw Poseidon sitting in one of the gray waiting room chairs. His head was in his hands. Sally carefully walked over to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He lfted his head and looked up at his once true love. Sally was shocked by the look on his face. He was pale and his eyes were bloodshot, such an unusual look for a god. Poseidon stood up and pulled her into an embrace.

"He'll be okay, Sally. He's a fighter. He'll make it through this," Poseidon assured her.

"Where is he now? I want to see him. Let me see my son," demanded Sally.

"Percy's in surgery right now. They're getting a room ready for him now. We can go up and wait their when it's ready."

As if on cue, a nurse came out and told them that the room was ready and they could go and wait in it. The room was in the ICU, intensive care unit. It was room 215. When they reached the room, Sally couldn't help but think how plain it was. It was just _so_ white. When she had a chance, she promised to go and get a few pictures and some of Percy's things to make the room more welcoming. She sat down in one of the chairs provided and, to get her mind off of current events, she fell asleep.

(Two hours later)

Sally awoke to the sound of voices. She opened her eyes and looked to her right to see Poseidon anxiously watching the doorway. She turned towards the doorway to be greeted by the sights of nurses and doctors filling the doorway as they pushed a bed in. Sally's eyes filled with tears as the bed was pushed through. On the bed was Percy. He was wrapped in blankets to his chin. Sally was guessing Percy had no clothes on except for boxers under the blankets because clothes would probably aggravate his wounds. His face was so pale, almost as white as the sheets he was laying on. Apollo was standing behind Percy. His eyes were completely focused on Percy's face. One of his hands was running through Percy's hair.

When the nurses and doctors put the bed in place and had Percy hooked up to everything, they left except for Apollo. He turned to Poseidon and Sally, who had not said a word. They were expecting him to say something first, so he did.

"Percy is in very critical condition. We almost lost him twice in surgery and had to shock him back to life. His chest looked like it had been run over by a truck. All of his ribs were broken. Both arms and legs had been broken. He had too many concussions to count. Almost all of the skin on his right arm and leg was gone, but there was still enough so you could not see the bone. His back was very close to being unfixable. I'm guessing a whip was used. It probably had tiny spikes on it considering the damage it did. His body was littered with countless bruises and burns."

"As you can see he's on a ventilator because he cannot breathe on his own. Right now he's in a coma induced state. He will wake up in three days, but that's only if everything goes well. There's no telling the mental state he'll be in if he wakes up. I'm sure he'll have PTSD, but other than that I don't know," Apollo finished.

Sally's eyes suddenly filled with tears again. Her son shouldn't even be alive right now. Considering is condition he still might die.

Poseidon slumped into his chair. Percy was his favorite son. Although he would never admit it to Zeus or ant of the other gods, he cared about Percy. He loved him more than anything. He had been so proud when Sally had told him she was pregnant with a baby boy, _his_ baby boy. He would do everything to make sure Percy lived, _everything._

Poseidon looked at Apollo and said, "What are we going tot tell the camp?"

"The truth I guess," Apollo said.

"When?"

"Now, if you want."

"Okay."

(At Camp Half-Blood)

It was the middle of dinner when they got the message. Everyone was sitting at their places, while Chiron talked cheerfully to Mr. D. all of the sudden, a voice behind Chiron addressed him, "Chiron I have news about Percy Jackson," said Apollo, in a very business-like way.

"Good or bad?" asked Chiron.

"Both actually. First, the good news is we've found him and he's being taken care of right now. Secondly, the bad news is his condition. It's bad."

Apollo quickly explained Percy's condition and the situation he was in to Chiron, who had an expression of pure horror on his face. When Apollo was finished, Chiron asked if he should inform the campers of this. Apollo said yes and left promising to give the camp updates of how Percy was doing.

Chiron decided now would be a good time to tell the demigods about Percy, so he stood up and addressed them, "Campers, I have just been told some things concerning Percy Jackson." Excited whispers were the reactions he got. They probably all thought Percy had defeated the enemy and escaped, being the Hero of Olympus and all.

Chiron quickly repeated what Apollo had told him. Different expressions were seen on the campers' faces. Some were of pity and sympathy others were of horror and anger.

But Annabeth's face showed the most emotion. She was angry, sad, scared, happy and many more. She didn't want to know what his mother was going through. She wanted Percy to live. He didn't deserve what he was going through. She wanted him back. They were supposed to be together. She was his girlfriend. They _should _be together. 'Please let him be okay,' was all she thought.

(Back at the hospital two days later)

Not much had happened since the two days Percy had been in the hospital. Sally had never left his side. Poseidon was in and out at least three times a day. Percy had not moved at all, not even a twitch of a finger. Everyone on Olympus had known about Percy's state since the day he had been rescued. The only problem was nobody seemed to care and that's how they expected Poseidon to act, not caring at all for his son. Poseidon did not care about some ancient law saying that the gods cannot interfere with their children's lives or that they weren't supposed to have favorites. He knew that he was defying that law when he came to see Percy, but he didn't care. If breaking the law meant that he could show his love for his only mortal son then so be it! Even Apollo was breaking the law too.

That was why Sally, Poseidon, Apollo, and a couple of other doctors were waiting to see if Percy would wake up. It was noon on a Monday. Percy should have been starting school today.

Sally was sitting right next to Percy's bed, gripping his hand as if her life depended on it. There was a sea green cast on his arm, but the broken bone wasn't serious. She was silently begging Percy to wake up or at least to squeeze her hand. 'Percy, please,' she thought. Her prayer was answered when she felt the tiniest bit of pressure on her hand. She pulled away and gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Poseidon asked.

"H-he squeezed my hand," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, yes, I know he did, just trust me."

"Then he's waking up," said one of the doctors.

Everyone turned towards Percy just in time to see his fingers twitch a little bit. Slowly, Percy's head moved to the side. His eyes were now twitching. He was trying to open them. a sound like a choked sob escaped Percy's mouth as his eyes finally opened.

Percy didn't know what was going on. He was scared. The last thing he remembered was a knife e against his neck. There was something in his mouth. He wanted it out, so he tried to breathe in. Immediately he started to choke. He had tried to breathe on his own. He wasn't supposed to do that yet.

The doctors started to panic as Percy choked. His heart monitor started to beep faster. He was going to die if someone didn't take the ventilator out of his mouth. It was hurting his throat. Tears were streaming down his face.

Apollo was shouting orders. Poseidon and a tearful Sally were led out of the room by a nurse. Apollo had one hand on the ventilator, getting ready to pull it out. He was not supposed to do this. Taking out the ventilator when Percy wasn't ready might kill him. Another nurse was standing by with a breathing mask to put on him when Apollo took the tube out.

"Okay, on three. One, two, three. Now!" Apollo gently eased the tube out of Percy's throat. When Apollo finished taking it out, he almost dropped it. Why? There was blood all over the ventilator.

**So, what do you think? Love it or hate it. And remember constructive compliments are accepted. Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been really busy. I've got finals next week, so it might be a while before I update again. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I hope you like it. And just to clear up a question Paul will not be in this story. PM me if you have any questions.**

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think.**

Percy was coughing up blood. Every movement he made irritated his wounds. He was having a panic attack. Apollo didn't know what to do. He couldn't sedate him. It would just make things worse. This had never happened before. The nurse could not get the breathing mask on Percy because she was afraid he'd drown in his own blood.

Apollo gave the ventilator to a doctor that was standing nearby. He could not get air into Percy if he kept throwing up blood. He had to calm him down somehow. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Get his mother back in here," Apollo commanded.

"What? We can't do that. It's against regulation," one of the doctors replied.

"I don't care. Get her!"

One of the nurses hurried out of the room to go get Sally. A few minutes later, she came back followed by a distraught Sally. When she looked at her son she made an effort to stop crying. She had to be strong for him. Seeing him with blood all over his chin and all down the front of the hospital gown while twitching uncontrollably was enough to rip her heart out, but she stayed strong.

Apollo turned to her and said, "I want you to try to calm him down. If you want you can lay in the bed with him. I'll hold him down if you do, just try to calm him down."

"A-alright," was her only answer.

Sally slowly walked towards the bed and crawled into it, carefully avoiding all the wires and tubes. When she took her son into her arms it was almost enough to calm him down. She held him, whispering comforting things into his ear, while running her fingers through his hair.

"Remember the time I took you to Montauk for the first time. You had to be around two or three years old. You were so excited…" Sally went on like this for the next five minutes. She stopped once she felt her son completely relax in her arms.

The moment Apollo saw Percy settle down, he breathed a sigh of relief. Sally got up from the bed; and Apollo cleaned Percy up, and then placed the breathing mask on his half-asleep face. He knew he had to get a CAT scan of Percy's chest and stomach to see if there was any unseen internal damage. Percy should not have been throwing up blood.

Apollo turned to Sally, who was brushing the hair out of Percy's face, and said, "Thank you, Sally. I honestly do not know why he was throwing up blood. I'm going to need your permission to give Percy a CAT scan of his chest and stomach to see if there was any internal damage that we missed. If there is I'm going to need your permission again to give Percy another surgery so we can fix it."

Sally just nodded her head and said, "You can do whatever you need to do."

Sally was again led out of the room, so Apollo could prepare Percy for the CAT scan. She really hoped her son would be okay. After all, he was her son. She was supposed to die before him, right?

When she walked back into the waiting room, she was surprised to see Poseidon was still there. Poseidon was a god He usually didn't wait on these things. Maybe he just wanted to know if Percy was alright.

Sally took a seat next to Poseidon. He turned to her and the first words out of his mouth were, "How is he?"

She responded, "Apollo called me in there because Percy had started to have a panic attack. He thought that I would be able to calm him down." She told him the rest in a surprisingly calm voice.

Poseidon just sat there for a few moments. He seemed to be thinking. He finally said, "Sally, I'm sorry. This is my entire fault. Everything is. Percy is probably dying because of me. This wouldn't have happened if I'd put better protection on my cabin. I should've known Percy would have enemies if he won. This is all my fault. I'm sorry." He looked like he was about to cry.

Sally couldn't believe it. Poseidon was blaming himself for this! She looked at him and in a shocked voice said, "Poseidon, this is not your fault. It's no one's fault. Not yours, not mine, not Apollo's. If it's anybody's fault it would be the person who did this to Percy's fault. Don't blame yourself." She reached over and hugged him.

Thank you Sally," he whispered while hugging her back.

After that they both just waited. Apparently Poseidon had no intentions of leaving unitl he knew if his son was okay. Finally, after what felt like forever, Apollo came back out into the waiting room and followed him back into the room.

"He's sleeping now. We just have to wait for the CAT scan results to see if anything went wrong. I did not put the ventilator back in his mouth because I don't want to risk it happening again," Apollo informed Poseidon and Sally.

Sally nodded and took a seat next to the bed. Poseidon turned to Apollo and said, "Thank you. I would stay, but I have to go now. Goodbye Sally." With that he disappeared in a spray of sea mist.

Sally sat there and took a shaky breath. She took Percy's hand in her own and just held it. Apollo was still in the room. He was fixing Percy's wires and tubes. She wished this had never happened. Her son was probably dying, and she could do nothing about it. She had raised him. She was supposed to help him through bad times and here she was sitting next to her helpless son doing nothing. She just hoped that the CAT scans wouldn't show anything abnormal. While she was thinking this, another thought crossed her mind.

"Apollo, when are you going to get the CAT scan results back?"

"It takes two to five days. Don't be worried. I'm sure that everything is going to be fine," he replied.

"It's just that what if everything's not fine? What if the results aren't good? What if-"

Apollo cut her off and said, "Sally I think you need some rest. Why don't you go home and if anything happens I'll call you, okay?

"Okay."

Sally got up from the chair, bent down and gave Percy a kiss on the forehead. Apollo opened the door for her and watched as she walked down the hall.

That night Percy had his first nightmare. Apollo had been sitting in the room trying to fall asleep as Percy slept. He was half-asleep when he heard rustling right beside him. His first thought was that Percy was waking up, but when he saw the look of pain on his face he knew instantly that it was a nightmare. Apollo didn't know if he should wake him up or not. He didn't want him to suffer, but he didn't want to hurt him either.

Apollo stood there thinking. Trying to decide what he should do, but the moment he saw tears start to leak out of the corners of Percy's eyes, he made his decision. He very gently shook Percy's arm.

Percy. Percy, wake up. Percy," he whispered. He stood there doing that for what felt like hours' but in reality it was only a few minutes.

Percy opened his eyes very quickly. He was still crying. Apollo immediately moved towards Percy. He was obviously afraid. The way his eyes darted around the room told him that. Apollo knelt down next to the bed, so that his face was level with Percy's head. He laid his hand on top of his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He was trying to comfort him. It seemed to be working because Percy stopped crying and his eyes started to droop. Apollo kept doing the comforting motion until he fell asleep. Once Percy had, he stood up and stretched. It had take about an hour to get Percy to sleep again, and now it was about 1:30am.

As he settled back into his eat, he wondered if he should tell Sally or Poseidon about the nightmare. He decided not to. But if it happened again, which it most likely would, he would tell them. For now he just wanted to go to sleep,

(Two days later)

Apollo sat in his office. He was reading the CAT scan results of Percy Jackson. He had this glum look on his face. What he was looking at was not good. Not good at all.

**I'm sorry this one is shorter than the other three, but I still hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks again for all the other reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**Constructive compliments are accepted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've just been really busy. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. If you have any question about the story please PM me. I hope you like this chapter.**

Apollo could not believe it. There had to be a mistake. It wasn't right. He stood up angrily and threw the papers across his desk. The results had come out positive. There was nothing wrong! That was the problem. If there was nothing wrong then where had the blood come from? It couldn't have just appeared in Percy's mouth.

Apollo sat back down and sighed. He had hoped to find some clue as to where the blood had come from. Maybe it would've helped him figure out why he couldn't heal Percy. It only led to more questions.

Now all he had to do was tell Sally and Poseidon the news. He took out his cell phone that had been made by Hermes, and called Sally. He stood there and waited for Sally to pick up. When she did he said, Hello Sally. This is Apollo. I got the results from the CAT scan, so if you could get here as soon as possible that would be great."

Sally quickly agreed and told him she would be there in a couple of minutes.

Apollo left his office with the results and went to the front lobby to wait for Sally. He was there no longer than fifteen minutes when she walked through the door.

"Hi Sally," Apollo greeted, "I thought we should go talk in Percy's room."

They slowly walked down the hall to his room and went in. Once they were settled in the room with Percy sleeping peacefully next to them, Apollo began.

"I'm just going to come right out and say this, the results were positive. They showed nothing wrong."

"That's good, right?" asked Sally.

"Well it would seem good in some other cases, but not in this case. The blood just couldn't have come from anywhere. The CAT scan would've shown where the blood would've come from, but it didn't. It's obviously not normal unless there was a mistake, which I highly doubt. What I'm trying to say is things just got a lot more difficult."

"I understand," Sally whispered. She was staring at her lap. Unshed tears were threatening to fall. She had really hoped that the results had turned out good, but not in this way.

Apollo wasn't used to this. He felt like he was telling her Percy died. She obviously loved him more than anything. On a quick decision he got up and gave Sally a small hug, awkward but nice.

He pulled away, a red tint creeping up his neck to his cheeks, "Uh, sorry."

"No, it's okay. I guess I haven't really been myself these past couple of weeks," Sally said with a watery smile, "You should probably get some rest. You don't look like you're in the best state."

"Yeah' I probably should, but I need to tell Poseidon first. Are you going to stay here?" Apollo asked.

"Yes."

"Okay' well I'm gonna go IM Poseidon and tell him."

-xXLineBreakXx-

It was two days later. Poseidon sat on his throne moping. Nothing was going right in his life right now. It was just after the Titan war, half his palace was destroyed by Oceanus, and his son was practically on his deathbed. Here he was acting like a pathetic loser and not doing anything about it.

Apollo had told him the news about Percy. To Poseidon the results were like no news. No news was good news, right? How was his son supposed to get better if Apollo couldn't heal him, and there was little to no information to go by?

He just sat there and sighed.

-xXLineBreakXx-

Annabeth started at Percy with tears in his eyes. She hated to see him like this. Percy was the hero. The quirky, silly hero she knew and loved. Her boyfriend.

She had been asked by Mrs. Jackson if she had wanted to come and see Percy. She hadn't hesitated to say yes and here she was.

Percy was asleep right now. Apollo had told her not to wake him. She wanted more than anything right now to see those sparkling sea green eyes again. She was holding his hand right now. It was lifeless and cold. As if he should be dead.

She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it, regardless of the fact that his arm was in a cast at at the moment.

"I love you Seaweed Brain," she whispered.

With those five words she let the tears fall. Her efforts to stop them didn't work. She wanted him back. She wanted the old Percy back. The one who joked around in the most serious of situations. That was all she wanted.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a sudden beeping that she could only guess was coming form the heart rate monitor.

Annabeth was about to call for a doctor or someone but didn't have to. Apollo came rushing into the room.

Percy's eyes snapped open and started to flutter around in fear. Apollo walked slowly towards the bed. he was having another panic attack. If he went any faster than just a steady walk he might scare Percy more.

"Annabeth, you can't be in here right now. You're going to have to leave. I'll get you when I've calmed him down," Apollo said.

Annabeth only nodded her head. She didn't need to be told twice no matter how much she wanted to stay.

Apollo turned towards Percy and tried to make the panic attack stop by saying, "Percy you need to calm down. Percy, relax. Come on. Listen to me. Relax."

But Percy wouldn't listen to him. Apollo was starting to get frustrated. Why wouldn't Percy relax? If he would listen to Apollo and relax then the panic attack would stop, but that wasn't happening.

Apollo finally decided that to the way to get Percy to calm down was to give him a sedative. Percy immediately relaxed and fell into a deep sleep. How was he going to be able to deliver more bad news to his parents after he had just given some?

He decided now would probably be a good time to check Percy's temperature. He did this by simply placing the back of his hand on Percy's forehead. He was burning up. His temperature was 101.5. Not good.

After recording the number in Percy's chart and giving him medicine for the fever, Apollo collapsed in a chair. He was exhausted. He really had no idea why he couldn't use his powers. He didn't want Percy to die. They had already lost too many demigods in the war. Some people would think that the gods didn't care. That was not true. To not care about your child's own death would be truly horrible. Apollo sometime wished that he could interfere in his children's lives. He'd always hated that stupid law.

He stood up and went to go find Annabeth. He found her sitting in one of the waiting room chairs wringing her hands together nervously.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy's fine now. You can go back and sit with him again," Apollo stated.

"Really? Thank gods!" Annabeth exclaimed and practically ran off in the direction of Percy's room.

When she got there, she resumed her position next to Percy. She started to talk to him about everything that had been going on at camp during his absence and how everyone missed him. She knew that Percy couldn't hear her, but she didn't care. She stayed like that for the rest of her time with Percy.

(One Month Later)

Not much had happened in the last month. Percy was still in the hospital getting sicker and worse everyday. He was finally able to breathe on his own, so he didn't need the tube or the mask anymore. He had gotten both the casts on his arms off. Apollo had been giving the camp frequent updates on Percy's condition. Annabeth had visited twice more. Sally was visiting Percy almost everyday. Poseidon was in whenever his schedule permitted. Everything had been fine up until now.

It was a Tuesday evening. Apollo was cleaning up some broken glass. Percy had gotten angry and knocked the pitcher of water down besides his bed. Apollo was then forced to put Percy asleep.

He had expected this. Every patient had mood swings. However, he was not expecting the knock on the went over to open it and was shocked to see three policemen standing there.

"Is this the room where Percy Jackson is?" One asked.

"Yes," Apollo responded hesitantly.

"We have some news to deliver to him. Can we speak to him?"

"He's sleeping right now," Apollo said; and in a split second decision said, "Tell me and I'll tell him. I'm his cousin."

They looked kind of skeptical of that but still asked, Are you the only other family he has? What about his father? Although from what I know he doesn't have one."

Apollo thought about what he should say for a moment. Poseidon was probably going to be really angry at him.

"No he doesn't have a father. He was lost at sea. I'm his only family. What the news?"

I'm sorry to tell you this, but at 6:30pm Sally Jackson died due to an explosion in her apartment."

**Please don't hate me for killing Sally. I had to or else the story wouldn't work. At least I put Percabeth in. :D Again, sorry for the late update. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's a new chapter. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Summer laziness caught up with me and then school started.**

**I've had a bit of writer's block for this story, so if anyone has any ideas I'd really appreciate them. you can pm me or leave them in a review.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! **

It took a moment for the information to sink in. Sally was dead? He had just seen her a few hours ago. So naturally the first thing out of Apollo's mouth was, "You're lying."

"I'm afraid not. There was a gas leak in the building. Three people died, five were injured."

Apollo didn't know what to say. Percy was an orphan now. This was horrible. What's going to happen when he released from the hospital?

"I'm sure you are now aware that Percy is an orphan. On legal terms an orphaned child would go to the next blood related relative–"

Apollo cut him off, "Wait, are you saying that I am now his legal guardian?"

"Well yes. You said he had no other living family members. You are his cousin, so that would mean you would have legal guardianship over him."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, but the alternative is living with foster parents."

"Can I have a few minutes alone? I have to make a call."

The policemen agreed and Apollo went back into Percy's room closing the door behind him.

He quickly sent an IM Poseidon.

"What is it Apollo?" Poseidon asked a little irritated.

'I, well, um…"

"Apollo, what?"

"A few minutes ago a couple of policeman came here and they told me that Sally died today, "Apollo waited patiently for Poseidon's reaction.

Poseidon breathed in deeply and closed his eyes then said, "How did she die?"

"Well the police said that there was a gas leak in the apartment and it exploded. I guess she didn't make it out in time."

Poseidon eyes filled up with tears despite his efforts to stop them. "What about Percy? Does he know?" Poseidon asked.

"No, he's asleep. Do you want me to tell him, or you, or maybe the police?"

"You can tell him. There's no telling what his reaction is going to be."Poseidon said a little choked up.

"Poseidon, there's another thing."

"Yes."

"Well when the police came in, I didn't want them to wake up Percy and I don't think they wouldn't have told me if I wasn't related to him in some way. I told them I was his cousin—

"Apollo, why would you do that? You always think without acting."

"I was not going to wake up Percy. Now, as I was saying, I told them I was his cousin. Then they told me what happened and then asked me if he had a father or any other family. I told them you were lost at sea and that he had no other family accept me," Poseidon looked like he could've strangled Apollo, but held back.

"Apollo I am alive. Why didn't you just call me?"

"That's what his mom's been telling everyone," Apollo replied and then explained the whole Percy's-an-orphan-he-needs-a-guardian business to Poseidon.

"Apollo, it's your choice. You can either adopt him or leave him to the state. Which one?"

"Can't he just live on Olympus or at camp?"

"Yes, but there still needs to be something officially written on paper that says he has a guardian. And I'm not sure Percy would want to go back to camp if— when he gets out of the hospital considering that's where he was kidnapped from."

"Fine, I'll sign the papers, but this doesn't mean I'm going to be sending him to school and giving him a house to live in," Apollo would soon regret those words.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've got to go now. Hopefully the police haven't left. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that Apollo swiped his hand through the mist and the connection was broken.

Apollo walked back out to the hallway where the police were waiting. He really did not want to take in guardianship for Percy, but how bad could it be? Percy would be out of the hospital and he could go recover at camp. It wasn't like Percy would be living with him.

"Did you make a decision yet, or do you still need more time?" One of the policeman asked.

"I think I've made up my mind. I will be his guardian," Apollo answered.

"That's great. A social worker will come tomorrow to interview you and bring some paper work for you to sign. All I need is your name, phone number, and address."

After giving the police all his information, the police left leaving Apollo alone with Percy. Being alone, the realization of the situation sunk in. Percy didn't have a mom. Someone to love and care for him when he needed it. Someone to be there for him in the worst of times. Of course other people could do those things, but not like a mother could. Apollo sat down defeated. How could he tell Percy?

xXLineBreakXx

Percy woke up early the next morning. Although you'd still think it was night due to the curtains being closed because the light hurt Percy's eyes. He turned his head a little to the side. His fever was high and his vision was blurry, but he could make out the frame of Apollo fixing some wires.

"Oh, Percy your awake," Apollo exclaimed.

"Where's my mom?" Percy asked in a scratchy, but audible voice. He didn't like to talk. He was afraid. When he was being tortured he was always beaten for talking back and then it got to the point where he was beaten for screaming.

Apollo's face paled at that. He'd forgotten that Sally had told–no promised Percy she'd be back when Percy woke up in the morning. So many things had happened since then.

Apollo took a deep breath and started,"Percy, I have some bad news. Last night a couple of policemen came by. They told me there was a gas explosion in your mother's apartment, and well…" He cut off here, not really wanting to say the rest.

Percy seemed to have got the point. He started to shake his head, his mouth moving to make out the word no. Tears filled his eyes. It couldn't be true. His mom had been here yesterday. She'd promised she'd come back. Apollo was lying, but Apollo wouldn't lie. He was the god of truth. It was hard for him to lie and when he did he was horrible at it.

Apollo's heart at the sight. Percy had just lost the only person in his life that loved and understood him the most and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Percy, I'm so sorry," Apollo tried to offer sympathy but he didn't think Percy heard.

Percy was now shaking with silent sobs. Tears streamed down his face. They were never going to bake blue food together again, never going to go on trips to Montauk again. Never going to do the things they loved together ever again. All he wanted was his mom back. The next thing Percy knew strong arms had wrapped around him and someone was lying next to him. Apollo was holding him.

Apollo had taken it upon himself to comfort it. He couldn't just stand there and watch Percy cry his eyes out. Percy needed someone to comfort him and he was going to give it. But Percy wouldn't accept it. He tried to push Apollo away but that was kind of hard when both of your arms were bandaged and he was too weak to even sit up by himself. He wanted to be left alone.

"Shh, Percy, it's alright. It's okay. You're going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine. No ones going to hurt you," Apollo whispered comfortly to Percy.

Percy had given up struggling and just lay there crying with his face pressed up against Apollo's chest, allowing Apollo to hold him.

"I'm here. Don't worry. Don't cry. Your mother's probably in Elysium right now. Go to sleep, Percy."

It took a few moments before Percy was actually calmed down enough to relax. Both of them just laid there in that peaceful silence before Percy started to dose off and finally fall asleep. Apollo, with the peaceful silence, couldn't stop himself from falling asleep either.

xXLineBreakXx

Apollo awoke to the sound of knocking on the door. It took a few moments for him to wake up fully. He got up rubbing his eyes as he made his way to the door. He opened his door and was greeted by a too perky woman who looked like she hated her job.

"Hello, I'm Clara Payne. You can call me Clara or Ms. Payne, either's fine. You must be Paul Lyte. I'm here to interview you. I just need to ask you a few questions on you experience with children," she said in a too happy voice.

Apollo nodded his head in understanding as she came in and sat in one of the provided chairs. Paul Lyte was Apollo's human name. All the gods had one.

She started off asking questions about how much experience he had with children.

He obviously had a lot since he had children of his own and he worked in a hospital. Then she asked him how often he goes out drinking and partying and things like that.

Apollo thought all of this was unnecessary. Percy was 16, which meant he'd only be under his care for two years. It wasn't like he was a baby.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Ms. Payne finished her questions and said, "Well, it seems like you are fit to take care of Mr. Jackson. I'll just have you sign here," she held out a piece of paper for him to sign, "And here. Any questions?"

"Will the state be checking up on me to see how I'm doing?" That question had been nagging at Apollo since yesterday. If the state did check up on him it meant that Percy would have to be at his house in New York when that happened.

"Yes, every six months. Now, if that is all I will be going."

"Yes, that's all," Apollo replied.

"Who was that?" A groggy, scratchy voice behind him asked.

Apollo jumped a little. It was Percy. He really hoped he had been asleep the whole time the woman was interviewing him. He had no desire to tell Percy he was now his guardian.

"Oh, hey Percy. That was no one, just a nurse checking up on you," Apollo said nervously.

Percy didn't look convinced, but didn't ask any other questions. There was a few moments of awkward silence between them before Apollo said, "Percy, I'm so sorry."

Percy looked away not wanting to meet Apollo's eyes. He didn't want sympathy. He wanted to be alone. He wanted his mother back. Tears unknowingly sprang to his eyes and he buried his face in the pillow. He'd been tortured and now his mom was dead. Why did bad things always happen to good people?

Percy's body was now shaking with sobs. Apollo sighed and sat sown next to Percy. Things were not going so great. Apollo still couldn't figure out why he threw up blood and why he couldn't heal him. It made him so frustrated. And now Percy was getting sick with something. He probably would've given anything for his mom to be here right now. Apollo started to rub small circles into Percy's back, hoping to calm him down some. It worked and Percy stopped crying.

"M' sorry, 'pollo," Percy's voice was muffled due to the fact his face was in a pillow.

"Don't apologize, Percy," Apollo whispered. He was wondering if he should tell Percy he was his guardian now, but decided he'd leave that to Poseidon because he had to tell Percy his mother was dead.

Percy turned over to look at him. He did not look good. His face was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. His once bright sea green eyes were now dull. He was thin, not dangerously thin, but thin. Percy wouldn't eat. Apollo didn't know why. He just wouldn't. So Apollo had put him on a drip diet. To sum it all up Percy was now fragile.

Apollo smiled a little at Percy and said, "It's clear that you want to be left alone, so I'll leave you to that." Apollo stood and left giving one last sad smile to Percy.

xXLineBreakXx

Apollo was going to his house. Not the house on Olympus, his house in a quiet New York neighborhood. He was tired. He hadn't gotten much rest and he needed to sleep.

His house wasn't much, but he called it home. It was three stories, painted a light sky blue. A balcony jutted out from the right side of the house overlooking a lake. At the top of the house was a little looking platform that he often used to sunbathe on. It was a big house and he did get lonely sometimes.

When he got inside he went straight to his room, changed into his sleep clothes, and got into bed. His last thought before he fell asleep was that he forgot to give the camp an update on Percy's condition.

**Thanks for reading! Again, if you have any ideas please share them with me. It might be awhile for another chapter since I'm having writer's block and all, but I hope you guys can help.**

**I'm working on a new story for PJO. I hope to have that one up soon, hopefully.**

**Review please! You'll get a virtual cookie if you do! We can make it to 100!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I had no inspiration at all, until I got a review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! We made it past 100! I also have another story out now. It's titled A Father's Love. If you want to know what it's about you're going to have to read it.**

**Here's chapter 7! Hope you enjoy!**

_Percy blinked rapidly to keep the blood from falling into his eyes. His head had just been banged against the concrete floor several times and he was trying hard to keep from crying. His torturer was advancing quickly on him. Percy was cowering against the wall, trying to get away from the man. He was holding a whip in his right hand and a knife in the other. _

_"Aww is the brave little hero scared?" The man smiled mockingly. _

_If possible, Percy pushed himself closer to the wall. His torturer was now standing above him. Without warning he lashed the whip out harshly against Percy's back. Percy cried out, falling to the ground. Screams escaped his mouth as the whip came down again and again on his back. _

_Before Percy knew it, he as being whipped everywhere on his body now, instead of just his back. The whip caught him across the cheek. He tried to crawl away, but he was kicked hard in the side and fell on his already damaged back. A boot was placed firmly on his chest, pinning him down and making it even harder to breathe. _

_"Do you know why this is happening to you, Percy? Because you made a fool out of Kronos. You made a fool out of his whole army. You deserve this and you know it," His torturer was laughing maniacally now, "No one's coming for you. Your father, your mother, that girl, Annabeth, and all you friends know you deserve this. You brought this upon yourself. They don't care about you. The gods were only using you to fight their battles. Since you've already done that, they don't care what happens to you now. Zeus still wants you dead. And I'd be happy to do that for him." _

_Tears slipped out of Percy's eyes, mixing with the blood. What the man said had to be a lie, it had to. But the more he thought about it, the more doubt slipped into his mind. Why hadn't anyone come yet? Why was he still here? He knew the answers to those questions. He was still here being tortured because no one cared. With that realization all the hope of getting out alive vanished. He was going to die here alone. _

_Without warning, Percy felt the knife cutting into his skin. Percy couldn't stop the screams from escaping. His throat was going raw. He was struggling to breathe. Tears were running down his face. He was balancing on the edge of darkness. _

_"Are you giving up, Percy?" _

**xXLineBreakXx**

Apollo woke up immediately when he heard a scream coming from the other room. He knew it was Percy. Percy had gotten out of the hospital a week ago and had refused to go back to camp or live on Olympus. Now Percy was living with him and Apollo had never been under so much stress in his whole life.

He quickly got out of bed and made his way to Percy's room. He opened the door to find Percy thrashing around wildly on the bed and screaming. He knew Percy was having another nightmare.

"Percy." No answer, "Percy!" Apollo's voice rose a little, "PERCY!" Apollo yelled, a hint of worry creeping into his voice.

"Percy, wake up!"

Apollo grabbed Percy's arms and shook him a little. Percy stopped screaming, but he was still struggling and now Apollo could see tears coming out of his closed eyelids.

"Percy, c'mon wake up. It's only a dream. Wake up!" Nothing was working. Percy never took this long to wake up.

Apollo shook him again, this time a little harder and that seemed to do it.

Percy's eyes snapped opened and he immediately did anything possible to get out of Apollo's hold. He kicked and scratched and hit until Apollo relented and let him go. He dropped Percy on the bed and watched as Percy sobbed.

He sighed and sat on the bed. Whatever he was dreaming about was obviously traumatizing.

"Percy's, it's just me. Sorry if I scared you," Apollo reached over and gently shook Percy again trying to get his attention.

Percy turned towards him, the tears glistening in his eyes. Apollo sighed again. He knew that Percy was having a hard time coping with all the mental damage that had been done. Whenever Apollo tried to come near him, Percy would violently flinch away as if he thought Apollo was going to hurt him. He would barely talk and when he did it was only a word or two. Apollo thought he was talking to himself sometimes. He was having nightmares constantly and the tears never stopped. Percy refused to get out of bed and always gave Apollo this stare, which to Apollo said, "Help me."

Aside from all the mental issues, Percy still had a fever that seemed to get worse everyday and Apollo was beginning to think it wasn't just a fever and Percy had been poisoned. Some of the other physical wounds were still healing like his right arm that had nearly been mangled. His broken bones had been healed, but had left horrible scars where some of the bones had actually gone through the skin. Not to mention all the other scars that littered his body.

Apollo looked at Percy and said, "Go back to sleep. I'll stay in here with you."

Percy looked like he was about to protest, but Apollo quickly cut him of and said, "Look, Percy, it was only a nightmare. It wasn't real. And besides, if you have another nightmare, I'll be here. Okay?" Percy gave the smallest of nods, "Good."

Apollo moved Percy into a sleeping position and picked up the blankets from off the floor where Percy had kicked them off. He turned off the light and went to sleep in the chair across the room. He was exhausted and fell asleep withing minutes.

***At Camp Half-Blood* **

Annabeth walked up the steps to the Big House. She hadn't heard any news of Percy for a couple of weeks and was going to ask Chiron if he'd heard anything. She figured he had just forgotten.

She found him on the porch of the Big House playing pinochle with Mr. D.

"Hello, Annabeth," Chiron greeted, "Do you need anything?"

"I just wanted to know if you've heard anything about Percy. Shouldn't you have gotten an update?" Annabeth asked worriedly. What if something had happened to

Percy that Apollo didn't want to tell them about. What if he was dead? She really hoped he was still alive. Nico would have probably said something if he was dead.

"No, I haven't gotten any news, come to think of it. Don't worry about it.

Apollo's probably really busy and he forgot. I'm sure we'll be getting an update soon," Chiron smiled at her and turned back to his game.

Mr. D turned to her, having heard the conversation and said, "The brat's a coward. He most likely is too afraid to come back here and face his fears. I bet he ashamed of what happened to him. He's probably never coming back."

"Dionysus, I'm sure that's not it," Chiron said trying to release the tension, "Annabeth, why don't you go and help the younger children train?"

Annabeth nodded and ran off. How dare Mr. D say that about Percy! He was just tortured, for the gods' sake! But there was some sense behind Mr. D's words. What if Percy wasn't coming back? He promised her he'd always be there for her. He wouldn't betray her like that, would he? Percy wasn't like that. He was strong and brave. He'd get over it and come back eventually to her.

She shook her head and thought, 'Would you listen to yourself, Annabeth. You're being selfish. Just give Percy his space. He'll come back eventually.'

A voice startled her out of her thoughts, "Hey Annabeth! Get any news on Percy?"

It was Malcolm. They had both decided to stay as year round campers and help with the younger kids.

She turned around and shook her head, "Not yet. Chiron said that Apollo's probably busy and just forgot."

"Oh, I hope there's news soon," he smiled. Annabeth looked pretty down, "What's wrong?"

"Mr. D said that Percy might not be coming back. He said he was a coward and that he was too afraid. Do you think that's true?"

"C'mon, Annabeth, you seriously believe what Mr. D said? He'll probably come back soon. He just needs some time."

"Yeah, that's probably it."

***Apollo's House* **

Apollo woke up to sounds of struggle coming from Percy's bed. He was out of the chair in a flash, thinking that someone was hurting Percy, only to find Percy asleep and probably having a nightmare because he was struggling and kept clawing at his chest and groaning. Percy's eyes were squeezed tight and his back was arched as if he were in pain.

"Percy? Can you hear me? Are you awake?" All Apollo got in response was a groan, which he took as a yes.

"Percy, are you in pain?" Apollo moved a closer to Percy and grabbed his wrists to try and get him to stop scratching himself. Percy nodded in response.

"Where?" Percy didn't respond.

"Is it your chest?" Percy nodded.

Apollo somehow got Percy to lie down and then sit up. Percy opened his eyes and started to gasp for breath. Apollo quickly got Percy's shirt off and put his hand right above his heart. Percy's heartbeat was irregular and his pulse was weak.

Apollo had no idea what was happening. He was about to go find something that would get air into Percy, when he heard the sound gasping turn into the sound of coughing. He turned around and was greeted with the sight of Percy coughing up blood again.

Apollo quickly got the trashcan from the bathroom and pushed it into Percy's arms. He got behind Percy and started to rub circles on Percy's back. He didn't know what was happening to Percy, but he did know it was bad.

**Thanks for reading! Go check out my other story. Please review, you know I love them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know I use this excuse for not updating, but I've been seriously busy with school work over the last few months. I also don't have a plot line for this story anymore. I had one, and then totally forgot it. This means that I won't be updating anytime soon. **

**I cannot thank you guys enough for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. They mean so much to me!**

Everyone on Olympus was worried about Apollo. His eyes had a look of defeat in them. The usual sunny aura of Apollo was replaced with a tired, stressed out one. Of course, everyone knew it was because Apollo could not heal the son of Poseidon. It had to be driving him crazy being the god of healing and all. Apollo hated not knowing what to do when it came to his field of expertise. He had always known what to do when somebody was hurt or sick. It was just a snap of the fingers or a little incantation and then, just like magic, they were healed. Apollo was frustrated with the fact he could not do that with Percy.

Apollo hadn't really slept since he took Percy into his home. Ever since then, he'd been desperate to find out what was wrong with Percy. All of Percy's visible injuries had been healed. The only problem was the fever. Apollo now knew that it had to be related to some sort of poison in his system. He had already tested Percy for most modern poisons and those results cam up negative. That meant that it had to be an ancient poison. Judging by the fact that Percy was a Greek demigod, he was looking for ancient Greek poisons. His search had turned up nothing.

Apollo was currently sitting in the room on Olympus where he kept all medical information, from ancient times to now. He was frantically searching for any information that could give him a start. He'd been there for hours. He had a notebook in front of him that was filled with information and notes he had been taking. His eyes skimmed over books and scrolls writing notes as he went. Apollo wasn't the only one who was getting frustrated. It was rubbing off on a few of the Olympians.

_In the throne room_

"This is getting ridiculous!" Zeus's shouting could be heard all throughout Olympus, "Someone needs to order Apollo back to his duties. The sun hasn't been up in days, and the muses haven't had a concert in days, which is making some people mad!"

"Believe me, I've tried," Hermes said, "Nothing will make him leave his research."

"It's unacceptable! I will not have Apollo wasting his time trying to find a cure for Poseidon's son. If he hasn't found it by now then he won't find it."

If Poseidon had been in the room, then he probably would've have blasted Zeus with water.

"Father, I don't think that's a good idea. Apollo looks like he's going to go mad if he doesn't find it," Athena said. Being the goddess of wisdom, Zeus should've listened to her, but being the stubborn god he is left the throne room in a huff to go order Apollo back to his duties.

xXLineBreakXx

Apollo had worn himself out. He was practically falling asleep at his desk. His eyes were drooping and his hand had countless ink stains on it, but he was still going through books and writing. He had found little bits of information. Some of the poisons he was looking at had symptoms Percy had, like throwing up blood, the fever, nightmares, but those also had unrelated symptoms. It was a start, but just slightly.

Apollo finally stopped when his strength gave out. His eyes closed completely. He was asleep before his head hit the table. And that was how Zeus found him.

Zeus entered the room with a temper. He slammed open the door, startling Apollo awake.

"APOLLO!" Zeus shouted, "You're behavior is unacceptable! You have duties that you cannot neglect. If I don't see you tomorrow doing what you normally do, then I will forbid you from taking care of Perseus!"

It took Apollo a few moments to register what Zeus had just said considering he was rudely awakened from a much needed sleep. When it did register, a look of anger was shone on Apollo's face.

"You can't do that! Percy's dying! And by law, I'm his legal guardian," Apollo shouted back, "And how, exactly, is my behavior unacceptable? I haven't been bothering you at all. I haven't been pranking anyone. And I am doing my duties! In case you forgot, I am the god of healing, and I'm trying to heal someone. That sounds like doing what I'm supposed to do to me."

"Yes I can do that, and I will! Not only am I the king of the gods, but I am your father. What I say goes! It's the price you pay for interfering with a demigod's life. If you haven't gotten anywhere yet, then you're not going to find a cure. Just accept the fact that the Fates are ending his life.

"You _have_ been bothering a lot of people lately. Your frustration is making a lot of people become frustrated with you, especially me. Mortals are starting to complain about the clouds. You are god of more than one thing, Apollo. You can't focus on one thing more than the others. Remember my warning, Apollo. If you don't do as I say, then I will cut all contact between you and Percy, and maybe even your own children for a couple hundred years." Zeus's face had a smug look on it.

Zeus was about to leave the room, but a sharp pain hit him in between his shoulder blades. He turned around, raging with anger, to find Apollo with an identical look on his face, holding a book in his hand.

It didn't take Zeus long to figure out what had hit him, and who had done it. Zeus raised his fist and punched Apollo in the jaw, hard. Apollo fell backwards holding his face in his hands.

"I refuse to obey you," Apollo spat, "You can't rule my life!"

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?" Zeus started out in a dangerously calm voice, "We have rules, Apollo. And those rules are not meant to be broken. You have broken those rules. You can have as much contact with that son of Poseidon as you want now because I am exiling you from Olympus until you get your act together. I will also be taking away your powers. You are clearly too irresponsible to have them."

He grabbed Apollo by his shirt and dragged him to the throne room. Apollo struggled and protested the whole way there. Zeus called a council immediately, so he could make Apollo's exile official.

Once everyone was there, including Poseidon, Zeus started the meeting.

"I am calling this meeting because a certain god has broken certain rules. And it will not go unpunished."

A mutter of 'Drama queen' could be heard from Apollo, who was standing in the center of the room with his arms crossed. It wasn't supposed to be loud but everyone heard it. It earned a glare from Zeus.

"As I was saying, Apollo is being punished for breaking the rules. So, I, Zeus, hereby exile Apollo from Olympus until he can get his act together. I will also be taking his powers."

Whispers of shock arose from the Olympians. There was a look of panic on Poseidon's face. Apollo was the only one that could heal Percy. How was he supposed to do that if he had no access to any of his research?

"Wait, you can't do that. Don't we have to vote first?" Hermes asked.

"What's done is done. Apollo, I'll give you an hour to leave, and then you can come back when you prove to me you're ready to do your normal routine again."

Apollo looked like he wanted to argue, but didn't because he knew it wouldn't change anything. He stiffly walked out of the throne room.

Protests came from a few Olympians.

"Father, you can't do that."

"What did he do?"

"He just needs a break. You don't need to exile him."

"I didn't know Zeus was that low."

"Stop!" Zeus ordered, "I already told you, what's done is done. Now leave. You're giving me a headache.

xXLineBreakXx

Poseidon found Apollo stuffing as many books and scrolls as he could into a duffel bag.

"Sorry Poseidon. I think it's going to be a lot harder to find what poison it is now."

"Zeus is just a drama queen like you said. Anyway, it's hard enough now. I don't mean to put more on your plate, but you're still going to help Percy, right?"

"Why do you think I'm taking these books with me? Of course I'm still going to take care of him. I'm his guardian anyway."

There was a silence, as Apollo continued to fill up the bag.

"Well, I guess I have to go now. And don't worry, Percy will be fine," Apollo smiled, "He's got me." With that, Apollo walked out of the room.

xXLineBreakXx

Percy slowly tried to raise himself up in bed, ignoring the pains in his head and stomach. Percy felt like he was dying. He could feel the heat coming off his body. His nose felt stuffy and his throat was raw from throwing up and coughing. He just wanted all the pain to end. No medicines helped. Apollo had told him that there was a poison in him, and he was doing everything he could to find out what it was.

A coughing fit suddenly overtook Percy, pulling him from his thoughts. When it was over, Percy wiped at his mouth. His hand had blood on it. The blood left a terrible taste in his mouth. He had no strength to call on his powers or to get up and get a glass of water. Usually, Apollo would get one for him.

A thought struck Percy, where was Apollo? He hadn't heard any other movement in the house, since he had woken up, which had been a few hours ago. As if to answer his question, Percy heard the door open downstairs. He heard footsteps came up the stairs. He really hoped it was Apollo because it would not help him if someone had broken in.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief when Apollo walked in the room.

"Sorry I was gone so long. I was just doing some research," Apollo said as he gave some pills to Percy to take.

"Why d'you have a bruise?" Percy croaked out.

"Zeus and I sort of got into a little fight. It ended in me being banished from Olympus and Zeus taking my powers," answered Apollo.

"Oh," was all Percy said.

A comfortable silence followed as Apollo sat down and got out one of his research books. Percy was about to fall asleep, when he remembered a question he'd been meaning to ask Apollo.

"Am I dying?"

**That's the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading. Not really my favorite chapter. The conversation with Apollo and Poseidon was kind of lame. Remember to review. You know I love them!**


End file.
